


us, loving

by mikronicos



Series: i'll love you forever (even if you're dead) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, M/M, five times v denied the gay and the one time he accepted it, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: five times virgil denies the gay and the one time he accepts it.or: roman is?? very hot?? i am gay





	us, loving

**Author's Note:**

> ya boi is back in black (and Canada) so here have memes ig

**1.**

I’m lying down on Roman’s bed as said boy twirls around on his desk chair. It’s covered in Disney stickers, but that’s not important. He’s talking about the latest play he got the lead in, and I’m only half listening and half-texting Rem and Dee in our group chat. I glance over at Roman. His hair is tangled from spinning around in a chair, and the face is flushed in excitement. His amber eyes practically glow with enthusiasm. He’s beautiful, I think before I can stop myself. I quickly shake my head to rid myself of this train of thought.

**2.**

The next day, I hum ‘Holiday’ while I fold laundry with Abuela and Emmy, who’s come home from half-day morning kindergarten. I catch myself staring at Roman's clothing a little too long, and shake my head. I turn to pick up another piece of clothing but, lost in thought, I knock over a few shirts I'd already folded. Abuela flicks my wrist- well, tries to before I dematerialize it- and snatches up the shirts. Her wrinkly, soft, worn hands are so unlike mine, hard and calloused and never-aging. Our skin tones would have clashed greatly even before I died and became this pale shell. Plus, white foundation didn't help much either. Still depressing, though.

**3.**

Sobs echo in the attic of the old, creaking house, and I curl into myself, choking on tears under Roman’s covers. I miss my old life.

"Wow, he's really got you messed up, huh, gurl," a deadpan voice comes from above me. I pull the covers tighter around me.

"Shut your fuck, Remy."

"Not in a million years, honey."

"Fair."

Deceit materialises above both of us, "'Sup, fuckers?"

I yelp, throwing the covers off of me and changing my form (I swear, this always happens!) involuntarily into a hair-raised kitten. "Jesus fuck, I hate this. You guys are the worst!" Remy chuckles at that, taking a drag from their half-caf pumpkin spice frou-frou latte whatever. Honestly, if that was vodka, I'd do the same thing.

It takes some doing, but soon I am back to my angsty old self again. "And what was that comment about 'him getting me really messed up' all about? Roman would never do anything to me!"

"I never said his name!" Remy singsongs.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, honeybear."

**4.**

Honestly, I take way too much of an advantage of this dematerializing thing, I think as I drift lazily through the air, unseen by the world- and Roman as he changes is responsible and does homework.

Roman shivers, then smiles as I accidentally float through him. "Materialize, ya fucking creep," he says, flopping on his back on his (ours. we share a bed sometimes. no homo hahA no idea what y'all are talking about.) blue bedspread. I materialize above him with a cheeky smile.

"Sorry, Ro."

"I don't know whether I should forgive you or not because I know you'll do it again either way."

"I'd say shut your fuck, but that's fair," I say, fading back into transparency.

"Wait no come back!"

"No can do, sugar."

**5.**

Roman has friends. Two of them, in fact. I refused to believe they're real a few months back. Then, Roman did the same thing to me. So we spent several days pranking him. Ahh, good times. Anyway, he brought it up last night when he stayed up till 2 AM doing homework instead of letting me proofread and work with him. He said that if I didn't believe him, he'd bring proof. I'd expected a couple photos, maybe a video, but instead, he brought two living people into our house.

A guy named Logan, who wears thin, silver-rimmed glasses and the worst case of I'm-a-know-it-all-let-me-prove-it syndrome I've ever seen. And a girl named Patton (she's genderfluid) who wears charm bracelets, pastels, and is the happiest person I've ever known, including Emmy and my dad before I died.

Seeing as they don't know I exist, I decide to... play a few pranks on them. Not too bad, just making creaking noises in the attic and floating through them. Tapping on their shoulders and then disappearing. Y'know, the usual stuff.

Unfortunately, partway in, I decided they were fine friends and stopped. Therefore, all I could do was go on my phone, since I can't exactly watch TV or read a book. So, I just sort of chilled on the ceiling for the rest of the day, staring at Roman scrolling through Tumblr.

**+1**

"Okay, what the fuck is up with you, gurl?" Remy asks, kicking open the attic window and extricating themself from the tiny hole before remembering that they can just dematerialize and doing so.

"Whaddaya mean?" I make an attempt at being casual.

Remy gives me a pointed look above dark shades. "Your giant crush on Roman that you refuse to accept? How much longer are you going to pray the gay away?"

"First of all: pray the gay away? I'm an atheist. And second of all: crush? I don't have a crush. I just think that Roman is great and a good friend and sure, he's objectively beautiful, but that has nothing to do with anything haha..." I trail off after rambling.

"Sure, Jan."

"I don't! I just love him and want to spend the rest of my existence with him- oh fuck I have a crush."

"There we go, now, if you're done, what do you want from Tim's?"

"Potato wedges and a frozen lemonade. Now leave me to wallow in my unrequited feelings."

"Sure thing, loverboy."

"Remy!"


End file.
